146943-morning-coffee-1113-looking-back
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ahh I wanna go to the Renaissance Festival. I need to take munchkin to Scarborough Fair next year. I think he would have a blast. I know we can do normal expeditions, but i though normal adventures and dungeons still down leveled you? I am so confused by the end game. I need to do more research lol. I also need more plat so i can just buy some ilevel 72+ gear of the AH | |} ---- ---- ---- If you walk into an instance, you'll be given an option to rally down or not. Yes, doing it through the queue will automatically rally you. I actually did this with Stormtalon for the pure goal of practicing the tornado phase on Aethros because I got hit every single time. Tex, if you ever want a "tourist mode" dungeon run, don't be afraid to ask :) I can throw together and exile group and run you through anything you want, even if you haven't runed :D And even explain all the mechanics! ------ As far as my game in WS- it's been a chill week. We did a full clear of GA in 3 1/2 hours. Would have been three but for some people-are-clearly-tired fatal mistakes on Ohmna (who we normally one shot). Then last night on my alt had some fun in a pug with x-89 and Kuralak. My wife got her glory unlock and some nice tanking claws for her alt. I got shoulders and some token gloves. We didn't get Kuralak down, but it was a lot of fun. I find I put pressure on myself to get bosses down quickly for the sake of progression when I'm leading. When someone *else* is leading I can just sit back and enjoy the mechanics. So repeated wipes on Kuralak didn't bother me, and I got to practice the pillar phase (we don't really *do* the pillar phase in our main raids because we can dps her down fast neough so no one ever has to run back out). My wife works Friday nights so doesn't get to raid with us, so it was nice being able to do a pug and spend some time raiding together. Yes, we are an odd couple- lol. She had the (new) experience of pugging with someone who looked up her logs and praised her for her numbers. Said essentially they want to learn to play like her. She was flattered- haha. I told her she needs to start her own twitch now and become famous! I then joked that she could even put out a runing guide. The humor is that I do all her runes because I enjoy it. We figured her "guide" would be a video that is basically her saying "Ok, so here's how you rune your gear." then yells "HONEY, I GOT A NEW DROP- CAN YOU RUNE THIS FOR ME PLEEEASE?". Tonight we are trying a new strat on System Daemons- really ready for that boss to go down. It's a LOT of fun, but ready to see Datascape (and get that glory gear!) | |} ---- Rofl I wanna know what the redacted stuff was :D | |} ---- I am trying t get my wife to play Wildstar, so far its been a no go. She liked DAoC cause of the housing element so I have been using that angle, but she is still too hooked on WoW and Sims 3&4. Edited November 13, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- Ugh. I feel you. My left tonsil feels like a golf ball and it hurts to swallow :( (so what is the redacted stuff?? Inquiring minds want to know...) I haven't got much done at all in Wildstar, I am so busy working 11 hours a day that it has cut into my game time :( *sniffle* I actually only manage to game at about 3 to 4 in the morning for an hour or so and I just do dailies and contracts depending on how much time I can squeeze out. Your pictures are always great Naunet :) | |} ---- Maybe take her on a housing tour? | |} ---- ---- I have, I showed off EspersXIV's awesome housing area. She likes the housing but I guess it has to do with starting fresh in a new game. | |} ---- I love starting a new game :P Maybe let her make a toon? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is my wife's first MMO, and actually first video game in the last 10 years, so there's not much competition. It took a while for it to "click" for here, though. In the end, it turns out she's a dungeon/raid junkie like myself, so the leveling and other stuff never really hooked her. | |} ---- ---- Because you are Mordesh.... everything is just a bit more morbid in the eyes of Mordesh :P Edited November 13, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- Oh you. Also OMG AoS!!!! Can I just take a few minutes to SCREAM ABOUT IT AAAAAAAAH. ... Potatoes and water. Spiderbot (the guy holding them), being a freebot, is a terrible cook who basically just uses his resonators as a makeshift microwave, and Jack and Anne are destitute levels of poor, so they don't have much in the way of food. xD It probably tasted terrible. Also thanks. :3 Edited November 13, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- Pre-Redacted Information in Bold. :lol: :lol: :lol: ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can buy and smoke your own turkey drums for PENNIES compared to buying them at the faire. We don't usually get turkey legs anymore, since the kids got old enough to try other things. I make them try something new every year. Last year we did gyros and they freaking love 'em! I hadn't convinced them to eat the alligator yet, though I am sure my son wouldn't care so long as it didn't try and eat him first. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I guess i can do some pvp this weekend, i haven't tried anything other than tiki atm which was like last weekend when i was level 23. If you wanna tram up Tex let me know, it will give me a good reason to stream some WS as people get bored with dailies and quests but love watching pvp :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- O. M. G. Space Madness is my absolute FAVORITE shiphand. I'd rather do that one than any of the others. If you need some pointers, let me know. ;) | |} ---- Try going crazy next time- it can be fun :) ooooh! rainbows! | |} ---- I think it was the constant back and forth to the tanks. I might try it again and do like Jeff said and go crazy and see what happens hehe, I do know I got to 25% at one point and there suddenly was no shortage of mobs to dispatch. Just finished the one where you are taken prisoner and have to break out the ship. That one has been my fav so far as it had a mixture of everything, plus I really liked infestation (I think thats what it was called), not sure how many more are remaining but they are fun and you get some really nice loot out of them. | |} ---- You get a purple reward called...umm...something Insanity or something :wacko: | |} ---- I was looking through http://gaming.elijaa.org/wildstar/shiphands/ but it doesnt have space madness. I am not sure if these guides are even relevant anymore. | |} ---- So that's what you think of me! You wound me, Cast. Right in my RPer heart. ;p | |} ---- Or you can take the opposing faction World Boss teleport to Galeras. But in this case, I'm not sure if running from Whitevale is faster. You can absolutely solo all the normal dungeons, as solo unrallied 50. It's also a really fast way to power level someone. :P 2-man might be easier in some ways, because extra interrupts = extra MoO's. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hah, that's so cute! I am so impressed with the housing zone chat, your story really warms my heart. You've probably got a lot of thanks already, but thanks for doing a small bit to make that area great. :D I've noticed a downturn in positivity since F2P (as expected), so I guess we all must work a bit harder to keep things stellar. | |} ---- ---- And thank you for your kind words! Yeah, I'm not much of a Raider or PvP player-- so my idea of "endgame", as of right now, is going to be Housing, Roleplaying, and Helping the Community. Once I finish all the questing content, and after I save up for/redeem a couple of CREDD and have the ability to do so, I'd like to make a Circle or Guild (preferably Guild, so I have more space to store any free items on backlog) dedicated to helping other players and nurturing the community, maybe setting up some player-run events. For now, I just hop between Housing and Thayd challenges collecting Decor and Dye and passing them out to other people. And you're right, everybody is very polite and says "thank you" every time. | |} ---- ---- ---- How bad can it be? Chances are it will be you + 19 bots. :lol: | |} ---- This is a rather accurate description, it's been a lot of them. Bots, bots everywhere. So far, at least half the BG was comprised of bots. I did have a pretty enjoyable match where It was only me and one player of the opposing team as actual people. The whole thing felt like lemmings the RTS :lol: I managed to lead my band of braindead drones to victory! Halfway through buying the costume pieces now, only 10 more BGs to go if I manage to lose all of them. | |} ---- ----